Embo
Embo was a Bounty hunter active during the Clone Wars who worked alongside Seripas, Rumi Paramita and Sugi, whom he regarded as a good friend. Embo like Cad Bane was recognized as one of the galaxy's most skilled bounty hunters during the Clone Wars. Embo owned a pet Anooba named Marrok, who also served as his hunting partner. Appearance and Equipment When on a task, Embo wore a large circular hat as well as an ammunition belt along with his traditional garb. His hat could be used in a throwing disc fashion and was strong enough to resist blaster fire. Embo used a customized bowcaster as his weapon of choice. Bounty Hunters Embo and the rest of his group were hired in 21 BBY by a group of Nysillin farmers on Felucia to protect them from the Ohnaka Gang. The group observed a firefight between a T-6 Jedi Shuttle and several Vulture Droids. In response, they sent the farmers into hiding and set a trap for any survivors. Sure enough, three Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano came into the village. Embo and the rest of the bounty hunters quickly outnumbered the Jedi, but were talked out of killing them by Casiss. The seven then fought off the pirates. Embo killed six of them, three of which he snapped their necks, but was shot and knocked out by a pirate tank. He was presumed dead but was stitched up and survived, unlike Rumi, who was killed. Sugi and Embo left in the Halo to drop off the Jedi at a Republic outpost. Sphere of Influence Embo and Sugi made a brief appearance on Tatooine at Jabba the Hutt's palace. N. Papanoida and his son Ion walked in to talk to Jabba about the disappearances of Chi Eekway Papanoida and Che Amanwe Papanoida. The Box Embo was hired by Morallo Eval to test his abilities to see if he was capable of abducting the chancellor. He would be tested on Serenno in a place called the Box alongside several other bounty hunters. During the second challenge, Embo attacked Sinrich for unknown purposes, but survived with the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He along with Derrown, Twazzi, Cad Bane, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, were the only five survivors of the Box. Crisis on Naboo After successfully completing the Box challenge, Embo, along with the other survivors were briefed by Cad Bane about the plan to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine. Using a Holographic Disguise Matrix, Embo and Twazzi were instructed to disguise themselves as members of Palpatine's personal senate guards. After Derrown was taken down Embo attempted to escape with Twazzi, who was disguised as Palpatine, but was found by Obi-Wan Kenobi and captured by Mace Windu. The plan ultimately failed and Embo and Twazzi were captured by Republic forces. Bounty Embo was briefly seen exiting Boba Fett's hideout on Tatooine with his pet, Marrok. Personality and traits Embo was an agile bounty hunter during the Clone Wars and was considered one of the best as his bounty scores were second only to one other hunter. Unlike most bounty hunters, if Embo took a job, he wouldn't leave his client for the higher bider. He had many skills in fighting including hand-to-hand and just shooting his weapon. Revenge Embo was seen hanging out at the Mos Eisley cantina with his pet anooba, Marrok. Behind the scenes Embo was first introduced in season two of Star Wars the Clone Wars in episode seventeen. He would later make a cameo in the third season of the Clone Wars later that year in episode four. Then again in 2012 for The Clone Wars Season 4, Embo made several important appearances in The Box and Crisis on Naboo and two cameo appearances in Bounty and Revenge. In his first appearance, Embo was scripted to die and was only saved by the crew liking the character so much. Embo is voiced by series director Dave Filoni by poorly reading French Smurf books that another member of the crew had. Embo is one of only one other character, Jakoli, to be voiced by Filoni. Appearances *Bounty Hunters (First appearance) *Sphere of Influence *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *Bounty *Revenge *The Clone Wars Season 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Kyuzo